


three soft breaths for you, my love

by redledgers



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/pseuds/redledgers
Summary: Three breaths in the course of their lives.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [breadscraps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breadscraps/gifts).



_1._

_It was his fault, very few will disagree and fewer still will forgive him for it. Even when he relinquishes her to her brother, he still holds on. Whatever happens passes in a blur, the energy swirling around her until a specter appears and suddenly, everything is still for him. The stillness shifts and he sees her chest rise and fall, a soft breath escaping her lungs before she awakens forcefully. He lets out a breath he doesn’t realize he’s holding._

 

* * *

 

_2._

_She refuses to leave him on the battlefield and now he is here and she’s refused to hold back any longer. When the gentle rays of Sarenrae’s light lay him back down, she cannot tear her eyes from him. She catalogues every smudge of dirt and blood on his face. And then she hears a quiet, ragged, breath and he is back with them, shattered and torn but_ ** _here_** _and she has never loved the sound of someone breathing any more than she does right then._

 

* * *

 

_3._

_This isn’t the first time but she thinks it is the most important time. He thinks otherwise because the most important time was a desperate plea and a prayer to whomever was listening. But it is soft and gentle until they crash together like waves on a beach. And the soft gentle breath they both take when they’ve parted—the lifeline that holds them together stronger than any red thread—is enough for them both._


End file.
